


Before They Were Villains

by JTR01



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: They were seven heroes with dreams about the future.
Kudos: 3





	Before They Were Villains

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Overlord and this is just something I felt like doing.

If one were to stumble upon the seven of them, they would rightly describe them as the strangest group ever. You would never have pictured these seven to be acquaintances much less traveling companions, and if you spent any time with at all you would be shocked to discover that they were actually friends. Friends who were happy to sit close together around the campfire and share their hopes and dreams during a brief respite from the constant danger they faced as heroes.

"So what will happen? Once we defeat the Overlord?" asked Jewel, the youngest of the group at fifteen but without a doubt the most skilled thief any of them have encountered. She sat close to the Wizard, a thin but tall man with a long white beard who held his staff tightly in his hand.

"Well I would imagine there would be a few years of turmoil, but like many things people will adapt to the situation. Without him to rule over them through terror and violence people can start to live happily again." the Wizard told her with a warm smile that reassured Jewel, who had never had a father but wondered if this was what it was like.

"No I get that. But what will happen to us?" Jewel continued and the group resisted the urge to chuckle as they all understood her real question. What would happen to the girl who left everything she knew behind to go on a quest to save the land from evil and in doing so gained a family in the adventurers?

"Well, I'm afraid there won't be much use for us to remain a group if there is no great evil to vanquish." Sir William explained gently to the girl, his heart breaking as she visibly tried to hide her sadness. "But that doesn't have to be a bad thing because we will be heroes. We can do whatever we want, make any life we want for ourselves and live as we choose. You could go back to your home, stealing from the corrupt to give to the poor, or you could come with any of us though to be honest I don't think you will fit well into the life if a paladin. It involves a lot of kneeling and praying."

"And even if you choose to walk your own path, you will always be welcome to visit us. I honestly doubt the defeat of the Overlord will be the last we see of each other, because once you've risked death with someone a bond is created that is not easily broken." Oberon told her with a kindness only a hero has as he gestured towards his best friend. "I've been trying to get away from this mad dwarf for years but no matter how hard I try I can't seem to lose him."

Jewel giggled as Goldo glared at Oberon with mock anger, feeling somewhat reassured now that they've explained her options to though she was still curious. "So what are you lot going to do once this is all over?"

"Oh I don't know. I'll probably go back to the Ruborian desert, I still have plenty of people to help. Besides it's the best place to train and I can just feel this county making me soft." Kahn said with a grin. "I'll be happy to have you come with me, it might be nice to have someone watching my back."

"I wish I could continue adventuring but I'm sad to say that I've spent far too much time doing that already. Once the Overlord is defeated I'm going home to claim my birth right and do my best to serve my people." Goldo explained as his eyes went a little dark with regret, having told all of them of how his younger brother framed him for murder so he could claim the throne for himself. He ended up running away and joining with the similarly exiled Oberon, but they all knew his past was always on his mind. Oberon patted his friend's back gently and received a warm smile in return, making Jewel wonder when those two will just become a couple.

"I will be returning home as well." Oberon said once he was sure Goldo was fine. "I was exiled due to my mistake and can only return once I've atoned for it. Perhaps if I help you all defeat the Overlord I will be allowed back into Everlight and I can see my daughter again."

"You will Oberon, because anyone who meets you knows you have made up for any mistakes and deserve to see her again." William told him firmly before looking around at his friends. "You all know what I plan to do, as my vows to Heaven's Peak and as a paladin were not ones I took lightly."

"I can understand that, though perhaps not the vow of celibacy. I promised everyone back home that I was going to prove that just because we were raised to be thieves and everyone expected us to be thieves, doesn't mean we have to be thieves and that with patience we can make something better. No offense Jewel." Melvin quickly added as he glanced taking the girl.

"None taken." Jewel replied before looking at the Wizard. "What about you? Will you find the next evil to fight and the next village to save?"

"Actually, I think once the Overlord is defeated my part is done. There will always be evil to fight but I think my time will be better suited teaching the next generation of good." The Wizard explained to the shocked group, he voice full of repressed emotion that suggested this has been something he's been contemplating for awhile. "Besides it will give me a chance to spend more time with my wife and daughters. I've already missed so much in these last two years and even more before that, and I have no intention of missing out of anymore. I don't want to return home to find that Rose ans Velvet have lived their lives and I missed all of it."

While the others nodded in understanding, Jewel did her best to push down the feelings of jealously and sadness. Of course he would want to go back to his daughters, it was only natural. She wasn't his responsibility, he needed her because of her talents and because she could help fight the Overlord. She wasn't his daughter no matter how much she might want that deep down, and while they have been nice about it the fact is they all had plans. They were being honest about her being allowed to visit them, but with the exception of Kahn she can't force herself into their lives. It might be better that once this was all sorted she stayed with Kahn until she was close enough to home to make her own way.

"But there's no point in discussing what we want to do when there's still much we must do to get there. We still need to do more if we are to defeat the Overlord, and if I'm right I think this hero I've heard of could be who we need to make victory possible." the Wizard told them all firmly, referring to the man he wanted to make the eighth member of their group who has been spotted fighting monsters not far from where they were camped. "Anyway its getting late and we want to get up early in the morning so we can find this hero."

Everyone nodded and went off to their tents, with Jewel still thinking about everything they had discussed tonight. If she ignored her despair of the end of her temporary family, she could feel excited about how her life could change by the death of the Overlord. Once that's done she will be a hero, not just to the poor in her home but to everyone who's ever suffered because of that monster. As she laid down to sleep, her mind raced with how different her life will be when the Overlord is dead and the seven of them will be the greatest heroes this land has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. In regards to Jewel's age this is based on how Rose would comment that she's barely out of the crib despite looking to be the same age. While we can assume Rose was being arrogant and thinking she's more mature despite being the same age as opposed to there being an actual age difference, I've decided to make it a combination of the two by making Jewel a few years younger than Rose. Since I always assumed there was a few years between the "defeat" of the Overlord and the start of the game, I picture Jewel being around 20 by then.


End file.
